


Angel, I'm Home

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a professor, Dean is a mechanic, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, professor kink I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: After Dean comes home from work, Cas and Dean discuss how their day was.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Angel, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff and Dean flirting with Cas.

"Angel, I'm home!", Dean calls out.

"Hi, Dean", Cas replies from his study room without even looking up. He knows Dean will be at his side in one moment. "How was your day?"

"It was awesome", Dean answers and presses a brief kiss to Cas' cheek.

Smile spreading on his face, Cas turns to listen to Dean's rambling.

"This 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air was a _dream._ A real beauty. Look, I took some photos of her. This test ride after I fixed her, that was _something._ The wind in my hair... You know, you should accompany me on the next test drive."

"I would love to. If the owners do not object, why not? Glad you enjoy your new job", Cas says, beaming.

"Oh, I do. And it makes more money too." Dean raises his eyebrows. "And you? How was university?"

"So far, it is going rather well. I really like teaching philosophy. ... Some people are confused about my takes in the theology course, though."

Dean chuckles. "I can imagine."

"That first week was nice. I actually think the students like me."

"I'll bet", Dean remarks, a smirk on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Cas asks, frowning.

"Well, uh, the way you look because you chose this vessel..." The grin on Dean's face is decidedly suggestive by now. "I mean, if I was an university student, I'd probably develop a crush on the young-looking professor with the soft face and the deep blue eyes."

Cas huffs out a laugh which is somewhat both awkward and flattered. "Oh no."

"Oh, _yes._ " Dean moves even closer to him, until their faces almost touch. "What would you like for dinner, _professor_?", he asks in a seductive tone.

"Dean", Cas protests weakly, his cheeks developing an interesting shade of red. "This is just disturbing."

"Sorry", Dean says, pulling back and repeating the question in a more neutral tone. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Uh, Spaghetti Bolognese? I'll be over in a few to help."

"You got it." Dean chuckles quietly. "Do you remember when I made a Winchester Surprise the week we moved in?"

Cas mutters. "I'd very much like to forget that."

"You're right, spaghetti are better." Dean agrees with a snort and scoots off towards the storage room.

" _Anything_ is better", Cas calls after him, and their laughter fills the house.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)
> 
> ============================================================
> 
> Please be advised that the next fic in the series is darker in tone (Hurt/Comfort)


End file.
